legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Morbucks
Princess Morbucks is a villain that hails from the Powerpuff Girls universe. The B Team Storyline After hearing of Blossom and Buttercup's deaths she decides to finish the girls by getting Bubbles but she is instead recruited by Porky under false pretenses of revenge. Princess Morbucks has a thing for Bender for many reasons and finds herself giving clues to him that will keep him alive as she plans to make him her king when they rule. Princess's develops jealously towards Marceline and wants to defeat her to show Bender the way of doing things. The Grand Summer Season Trek Princess is sociopathic but not without morals as she truly does care about Brick and Butch's concerns and she doesn't wish to do any harm towards Bender or anyone in his group expect Marceline who she has a rivarly. She believes Money is the most powerful thing in the world and is spoiled by her father who is worse than her. Despite being small and young she is quite powerful as she can defeat The Powerpuff Girls frequently before they turn it on her. Princess also dislikes Mandy and Billy for their annoying psychotic ways because she admits she's evil but doesn't kill or harm without a reason. After the B Team arrives at a ghostly town, Princess is revealed to have betrayed Vilgax and joins up with The B Team. Princess Morbucks not only knows about out to get Brick and Butch back to normal, but she also knows about the Super Zeroes plan and plans with Bender, Skipper and King Julian for a sneak attack. Which suceeds and now Princess finds herself working with former teammates Mandark and Pericles against her former boss. Princess Morbucks also lends a hand to Bender, Skipper, Sari, Phineas, Isabella, Ice King, Heloise and King Julian against Trevalyn and his T.A.R.L.O.S in saving Santa because she wants to be off Santa's naughty list It is unknown where Princess is now but it is very likely that she is still on The B Team's Offical Island Allies and enemies Friends: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Ice King, Django, Jorgen, King Julian, Twilight, Frida, Spike, Sagat, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Sari Sundac, Stan Smith, Mandark, Shining Armor, Solid Snake, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Worf, Riker, Captain Piccard,Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Profion, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Jimmy Neutron, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Pie, Scotaloo, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, , Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Solidus, Tak, Megaman and Roll Enemies: The Powerpuff Girls, Boomer, Vilgax and his alleigance, Mojo Jojo, HIM Gallery Snapshot 18 (02-04-2012 4-09 PM).png Snapshot 20 (02-04-2012 4-10 PM).png Snapshot 23 (02-04-2012 4-11 PM).png Snapshot 21 (02-04-2012 4-10 PM).png Snapshot 24 (02-04-2012 4-11 PM).png Snapshot 25 (02-04-2012 4-11 PM).png 299px-Powerpuff4.jpg Princess_battlesuit.jpg Rprnm-ref.jpg Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Characters hailing from the Powerpuff Girls Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Red Heads Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:True Neutral Category:Humans Category:Robosexuals Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Kid Villains Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Traitors Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters hated by TheNightKing